muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1141
*This episode is available at The Museum of Television and Radio. ---- {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Big Bird and Grover clean the Fix-it Shop window |- | || Cartoon || I have all, I have none (men w/ grapes) |- | || Film || Some clowns, more clowns |- | || Muppets || News Flash - Kermit explores the lab of Professor Nucleus Von Fission, who has just built a robot called the Six Dollar Man, out of parts which cost him six dollars total. The robot destroys the lab, while Von Fission laughs. Kermit is horrified, but Von Fission explains, "What do you expect for six dollars?" |- | || Film || Doll factory Also in 560. |- | || SCENE 2 || The middle of the window is still dirty |- | || Cartoon || A man carves a YES and puts it on display. |- | || Film || A gorilla sits on a park bench and shares bananas with old lady (YES) |- | || Muppets || Bob puts a nose and angry eyes on a Large Lavender Live Hand Anything Muppet. The Muppet walks off in a huff, and we hear a crash off-screen. The Muppet comes back and ad-libs, "It's okay, Bob, I just dropped my watch!" |- | || Cartoon || Number 9 Martian Beauty Artist: Bud Luckey |- | || Song || Northern Calloway sings "Who You Lookin' At, Tiger?" (written by Joe Raposo). |- | || Cartoon || Drawing a kite that turns into a fish (w/ child voiceover) |- | || Muppets || Same Sound Brown shows Farley that "That's What Reading's All About." |- | || Cartoon || A man slips on his daughter's skate, and she points out that it makes him feel angry. |- | || Cast || Linda shows a little girl how to say "wet paint" in sign language |- | || Cartoon || Number count to 20 (w/ cameo appearance by Cookie Monster), followed by cast list at the end |- | || Film || Antelopes nod "yes" Music by Joe Raposo |- | || Muppets || Western: A cowboy comes to see Adam T. Glaser, who is such a jack-of-all-trades that he forgets what a dentist does. |- | || SCENE 3 || Maria shows the letters C and G, and expects Cookie Monster to say that the cookie she has starts with C, but he outsmarts her: "It GINGER SNAP!" |- | || Cartoon || C for canary (role reversal) |- | || Cartoon || G for giggle |- | || SCENE 4 || Maria approaches Cookie Monster with a cinnamon cookie, but he outsmarts her again: "It GERMAN cinnamon cookie!" |- | || Cartoon || G for gorilla (in man suit) |- | || Cartoon || C for cap (oversized cap) |- | || SCENE 5 || This time, Maria brings a chocolate chip cookie, which happens to be a girl scout cookie; C.M. eventually gives in |- | || Cast || C for coconut (Luis on desert island) |- | || Cartoon || Drawing a kite that turns into a fish (w/ child voiceover in Spanish) |- | || Cartoon || C for candle (blows man away) |- | || Film || A voiceover recites a poem about trees, to music by Joe Raposo. |- | || Cartoon || C is for Cat Artist: Bud Luckey |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Bert is trying to write a letter to Mr. Rogers, but finds it difficult when Ernie operates his electric fan right next to him. Bert blows up at Ernie and says he is "hot and bothered," and Ernie has just the thing for that: more cool air! |- | || Film || From toy to the real thing (steam shovel) This film was shown in the Sesame Street Pitch Reel. |- | || Cast || Buffy sings "Quit Kickin' My Dog Around" with a Muppet dog. |- | || Muppets || Clap, clap, clap (three-bar split screen, all the AMs join in) |- | || Film || Snow dogs |- | || Cartoon || I've got some (hair), I've got more |- | || Celebrity || Richard Pryor on a park bench with a basket of strawberries; a kid wants him to share them ... |- | || Cartoon || Four people cooperate building a table Also in Episode 871. |- | || Cast || No matter how you arrange these 9 people, they're still 9 people. |- | || Cartoon || Square (string animation) |- | || Cartoon || C for cat (impostor) |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: The Count and Ingrid count to 20 in Spanish |- | || Film || Footage of a Chinese noodle factory. Also in Episode 1056. |- | || Cartoon || A man shows us his "YES" machine. |- | || SCENE 6 || Big Bird can't get to sleep; Bert helps him out by putting on his favorite record, "The Marching Lullaby"! |- | || Film || Bald eagle (child voice-overs) Music by Joe Raposo |- | || Muppets || Two Anything Muppets with hair over their eyes recite the alphabet. |- | || Cartoon || A goose and gander visit the land of the G's. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps." |- | || Cartoon || 30 dots (perfect!) Also in Episode 1. |- | || SCENE 7 || "Marching Lullaby" cont'd; Big Bird marches away and sleeps in the arbor |- 1141